


In Love With My Best Friend's Brother

by PaperFox19



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, First Time, Frottage, Hyperinflation, Intercrural Sex, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Toys, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toshiro Hitsugaya is best friends with Karin Kurosaki but he feels guilty because he has major crush on her big brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Love With My Best Friend's Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

In Love With My Best Friend’s Brother

Toshiro Hitsugaya is best friends with Karin Kurosaki but he feels guilty because he has major crush on her big brother.

-x-

Toshiro’s pov

My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya, I play soccer and I’m best friends with Karin Kurosaki. I am a little older than her, but we are really close. We play on the same soccer team, we hang out together, and we tell each other everything.

Well except one thing, Karin doesn’t know that I’m in love with her big brother. Ichigo Kurosaki, the guy was gorgeous and he either didn’t realize it which was amazing or he didn’t try to flaunt it which made him even hotter. Ichigo was smart and nice, and a great cook.

Having visited his home on several occasions I’ve gotten to taste his cooking, and honestly I couldn’t get enough. Karin often shared her lunch with me and I loved it more in the days Ichigo cooked.

It grew more from a simple crush, and I felt guilty cause I liked Karin and she was my friend and here I was having thoughts about her big brother and I can’t help it.

When he smiles at me it makes my heart flutter. The times he has ruffled my hair, it made my cheeks burn.

I have no idea how she’d react let alone how Ichigo would react. If I did this wrong I could lose my best friend and the guy I love.

So I kept it quiet delving into my feelings when I was alone and naked; fantasizing about Ichigo. I wanted so desperately it to be his hand around my cock instead of my own, and after doing some research I began to play with my ass imagining it was Ichigo doing that to me. The man was responsible for my first wet dream, and was in every fantasy since.

Not all of them were perverted, sometimes I dreamed about him just holding me, and how nice it’d be to just to sleep and wake up beside him. Yeah I had it bad.

Little did I know what would happen, one rainy day. Okay it didn’t start out rainy. I was in detention, you see this red haired twerp had the balls to start insulting Ichigo right infront of me and Karin. The kid was on a roll to, we were both seeing red and before we knew it there was a fight. I took the fall for it, so I got detention.

After clearing detention I headed home and just as I was at the door my phone buzzed. It was a text from Karin.

Karin: You free yet?  
Me: Yeah just got home  
Karin: What you gotta be kidding, we were supposed to study today  
Shit we were? Before I got a chance to respond.  
Karin: You forgot didn’t you?  
Me: I’ll be there

I pocketed my phone and headed towards the Kurosaki house, and just my luck a storm rolled in. I thought I was gonna make it but it began to pour hard. By the time I made it the house I was soaked.

End POV

Hitsugaya knocked on the door. He waited, but no answer. He knocked again, and shivered. ‘Come on Karin this isn’t funny.’ He knocked harder.

He heard something from the other side, but he wasn’t prepared for what happened next.

A half naked Ichigo opened the door. His hair and body were wet, and if looked like he hastily threw on some sweats to open the door. The garment clung to his wet form, and the boy could see some of Ichigo’s pubes peeking out over the waist band. Hitsugaya got an eyeful in a few seconds. His body glistening, and he smelled amazing. “Toshiro?”

Hitsugaya blushed, he couldn’t help it, it was almost like Ichigo wasn’t wearing anything at all. He could faintly see the outline of his big manhood. It took him a second to register Ichigo spoke to him. “I uh…um…I’m here to study with Karin?”

“Well don’t just stand there come in, your completely soaked.” Ichigo let him in. “You said you were here to study with Karin?”

“Yeah, where is she?”

“Karin’s hanging out with Yuzu at another friend’s house, she said she was spending the night there.”

“What?!”

“Yeah, it’s storming pretty bad out, so she texted me that she’d spend the night there.”

“Oh man what was she thinking!” He looked away from Ichigo, trying really hard not to stare. “I guess I better get out of your hair then.” Thunder boomed in the distance with a flash of lightning.

“Nonsense it’s horrible out there, you can spend the night here.” the boy’s heart skipped a beat. “Dad’s at the clinic, so it’ll be just you and me.” His heart was racing.

Toshiro gulped. ‘Just Ichigo and me…alone…together…all night.’

“Take off those wet things and I’ll find you something to wear.” Ichigo walked off and Hitsugaya was super nervous.

He took off his soaking wet uniform, but kept his underwear on. Thankfully the rain and the cold had stilted Hitsugaya’s arousal. Finding himself shy he held an arm across his chest, shielding his perky nipples.

Ichigo returned, he was wearing a shirt now much to Hitsugaya’s disappointment. The orangette brought with him a shirt and a pair of shorts. The shorts were too big for him as was the shirt, the shift however looked like a night shirt on him and covered most of his body.

“Hmm I don’t have anything smaller.” Ichigo scratched the back of his head.

“This is fine.” The white haired boy said. This was oddly exciting for him. ‘It’s like im wearing a boyfriend shirt.’ He sniffed the garment when Ichigo wasn’t looking. ‘It even smells like him.’ He felt his cock stirring, but thankfully the shirt covered him well.

The two went to the living room and watched some TV. Hitsugaya shivered, not from the cold, but the way his penis rubbed against his underwear. Ichigo didn’t know that. Thinking he was cold he pulled the boy into his lap and pulled a blanket over them.

“There that should warm you up.” Hitsugaya was gonna lose it. He was in his crush’s lap, wearing only a shirt and underwear, his cock was hard, and Ichigo smelled so damn good. He was so close to his cock, he knew if he shifted ever so slightly he could sit on the male’s length. This was torture or possibly a golden opportunity.

He was still trembling, he couldn’t help it. His dick was painfully hard, and trapped in clothed confines, his nipples were hard and perky and Ichigo’s shift kept brushing over them. His cheeks burned red, and he chewed on his bottom lip to keep himself from moaning.

Ichigo noticed his sorry state, but didn’t think of the obvious. “Are you sick, maybe I should put you to bed.” He turned his head to the side, and rested his forehead against Hitsugaya’s. “Yeah you are a bit warm.”

Hitsugaya lost it and with a quick shift he captured Ichigo’s lips with his own. He was doing it, finally capturing the lips he dreamed of kissing for years. He wasn’t rational just got swept up in his emotions and the moment. It took him a minute, but he registered that Ichigo wasn’t kissing back.

He pulled back, suddenly feeling embarrassed. “I’m sorry…I I I I won’t do it again.”

Ichigo just starred at him, carefully obesrving him. “So you like me like me, oh man.”

“Please don’t be mad, I’m sorry just please don’t hate me, and don’t tell Karin.”

“No no, it’s not that, and believe me she knows.”

“What?!” He gasped.

“She set us up.” He ran his fingers through his hair. “I’m an idiot.”

Toshiro sat there, not sure what to do. Then he felt Ichigo’s hands on his chest, and he moaned as those fingers massaged him. “Ahh Ichigo!”

“All this time you had a crush on me?” His fingers found his nips and began to pinch them through the shirt.  
“Ah yes!” He began to pant, each pinch and rub to his nipples sent a jolt of pleasure straight to his cock. “I didn’t want to hurt Karin, or you.”

“So you kept quiet, well were all alone now so let me hear it.” He pinched and tugged on the boy’s nips while his tongue dance along the shell of his ear.

“Ahh I…I love…you!” He said between heated pants. Ichigo smirked and kissed his cheek.

“I love you to.” The boy’s eyes widened.

“Really?” His heart quined, and he arched his back as Ichigo pinched both his nips at once.

“Yeah I’m in love with my sister’s best friend.” he kisses Toshiro and the boy moans. Ichigo’s tongue invades his mouth, playing with his less experienced one.

Ichigo managed to coax him into a tongue dance. Wet muscles wiggling and rubbing against each other. Ichigo lured him into his mouth, and sucked on his tongue. Toshiro’s moans were devoured, he was positively speechless, even in his head it was like Ichigo was sucking all thought away. It was kinda nice actually.

He didn’t think he just felt. Enjoying the kiss, enjoying the way his nips were played with, the way his cum soaked underwear clung to his crotch…wait what?

Yep Hitsugaya came, blame it on the kiss or the nipple teasing but be jizzed his underwear. He was still hard to, joys of having a young libido.

“See it’s not good to be so pent up.” Toshiro wasn’t registering words yet. Ichigo chuckled and removed his shirt, and then Toshiro’s. Skin met skin, and Ichigo’s body heat seeped into his back.

His sticky underwear was removed next, dragging his hard cock before his 7 incher snapped up to attention. The boy’s crotch was crowned the a fresh patch of pubes, proving his hair color was natural.

Ichigo shifted and let his sweats drop. His hard dick rose to full mast. 11 inches of pure man meat. Toshiro was lifted up and sat back in Ichigo’s lap again, this time the long cock was nestled between his legs and right up against his cock and balls.

It was so thick and warm, Toshiro’s dick couldn’t help but twitch against it. It was bigger than he dreamed but seeing it made his entrance twitch, his little hole relaxing and opening up.

Ichigo’s hands were back, attacking his sensitive nips. The direct contact felt so much better. The reddened nips, were pinched and tugged, before getting smothered in a soothing caress. The teasing had his dick leaking, his pre dribbling out and onto Ichigo’s impressive rod.

Toshiro let this all sink in, pleasure so good it was making his toes curl, the heat of Ichigo’s naked body as they were pressed together, the feeling of his pubes against his ass, the thickness of his dick as it was held between his thighs.

Toshiro couldn’t stop his hips from moving, bucking off Ichigo’s lap from the pleasure. This action caused a unique combo. Ichigo’s dick sliding between his thighs for an intercrural and his penis and balls sliding along for intense frot.

It was all so hot, and Toshiro couldn’t look away, his pre was getting all over Ichigo’s manhood. Ichigo seemed to want to help so he let his left hand drop and cup Toshiro’s ass. His middle finger dipped along the valley and upon finding his entrance dove in. “Ohh so good!”

“So you’ve played back here before.” The younger could only nod, a string of whimpers coming from his mouth.

Two fingers soon found their way into the boy’s tight hole. They wiggled inside and spread out, stretching his tight channel. He added a third finger and Toshiro bucked.

His cock and balls rubbed against his length while his thighs hugged his cock tighter.

“Please Ichigo, I’m gonna cum!”

“Do it Toshiro, cum all over my dick and I’ll fuck you!” That did it, Toshiro bucked his hips one final time, his seed pelting the large manhood, while his inner walls clamped down on his fingers. “That’s it, that’s the way lube me up for your man hole.” Toshiro shivered and his cock fired an extra two spurts.

With his cock slicked up, Ichigo brought a hand down and spread the seed all over his length. With his cock slicked up, he removes his fingers from Hitsugaya’s hole, earning a whimper from the teen.

Hitsugaya got lifted up, and soon Ichigo’s dick was kissing his stretched hole. The pucker hugging the tip, practically sucking it as it tried to close. “Here we go, you ready?”

“Yes!” Ichigo sank him down, filling him slowly. “Ohhhh fuck yes!!!!!” His hole stretched wide, and while it was a tad painful he couldn’t help but get off on it. Deeper and deeper, going at a near maddening pace and when he thought he couldn’t take anymore.

“You are doing great half way there.”

Toshiro moaned, his eyes rolling up in divine pleasure. Soon enough he was fully seated in Ichigo’s lap, cock buried deep in his ass, and pubes tickling his cheeks.

Ichigo checked on him and couldn’t help but chuckle. Toshiro had cum during the penetration, his seed splattering his chest and stomach, and to add to the sight he was fully aroused again. His penis twitched in delight.

Ichigo’s hands came around and played with his cum splattered chest, smearing the essence all over, and playing with his nips.

Toshiro howled like a Dragon in pleasure, as Ichigo began to move. Fucking his tight boy hole, the friction was hot enough, but each thrust in was met with a pinch to his nips. “Ichigo Ichigo Ichigo Ichigo Ichigo Ichigo Ichigo Ichigo Ichigo Ichigo Ichigo Ichigo! “ his name fell from his lips like a mantra. His member bouncing from the powerful thrusts.

Toshiro saw white, drool running down his chin, cock weeping for more, ass hugging the biggest cock and best cock ever. ‘Please if this is a dream I don’t want to wake up.’

He came, seed spraying about, and getting all over him. Ichigo gave in and spilled his own seed into the clenching heat. Warm seed poured into Toshiro’s body, and the boy knew then he was Ichigo’s bitch, he would do anything to do this again.

He thought it was over, but the still hard cock began to move. “Ichigo?”

“Let me show you what my stamina can do!” A change in position had Toshiro on his back, and Ichigo fucked him even harder and faster.

“Fuck yes!” His legs wrapped around Ichigo’s waist and he drew him in deeper. A few jabs to the prostate had Toshiro hard again and he was soon cumming again. The boy’s toes curled as Ichigo milked his prostate, it was official he was Ichigo’s. He could never be with another after this.

Finally Ichigo came inside him, after how many orgasms he inflicted. How many thrusts inside his clenching heat. His seed flooded him, his cock acting as the dam keeping him plugged up.

Ichigo shifted. “No stay…” he was barely conciouss but he knew what he wanted. Ichigo scooped him up, cock still buried in his ass. Toshiro had his arms and legs wrapped around Ichigo and held him tight.

It was very cute, Ichigo carried him to the bedroom and laid down with him, pulling a blanket over their bodies.

Ichigo felt Toshiro fall asleep, and was about to join him when his phone began to ring. He opened it and had a text.

K: hey bro you and toshi a couple yet.

I: yeah you could say that. Guess I owe ya one

K: yeah you do, but if you both make each other happy I might call it even.

I: thanks sis, what would I do without you

K: be going to bed alone tonight, your welcome

Ichigo hung up the phone and fell asleep with his new boyfriend/lover.

End


End file.
